


【立克】肌肤之亲

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【立克】肌肤之亲

赵立安看着桌上的一套女式警服，有些欲哭无泪。

“我到底为什么要穿啊……”

孟少飞转着转椅靠过来，安慰性的拍了拍赵立安的肩膀：“加油喽兄弟，谁让你答应了小榄呢。”

赵立安叹了口气，侦三队莫名其妙要拍什么宣传照，本来都已经说好了，结果有一个小姑娘家里有急事请了假，侦三队里又只有他和小姑娘的身材最接近，小姑娘把那套女式警服递给他的时候，语气也有些可怜：“赵子哥，你就帮我这一次吧，反正男女分开拍，也不拍脸，不会有人发现的。”

心软如他，还是咬了咬牙答应了。

“好啦，你赶紧换衣服吧。”

赵立安穿着女式警服从洗手间里出来，扯了扯对他来说短得不行的裙子，刚出门就碰上黄钰琦，黄钰琦愣了愣，接着忍不住笑出了声。

“赵子哥……你这样根本就不像小榄嘛，还缺样东西。”

赵立安迷茫了：“什么？”

黄钰琦回到座位上拿了一顶黑长直的假发帮赵立安戴上，完成后她满意地点了点头：“嗯，这样子像多了。”

“诶，赵子，你还别说，女装还挺好看的。”

卢俊伟在一旁揶揄道，赵立安瞪了他一眼，还没开口说句话，老大就喊要拍照了。

“兄弟，保重。”

孟少飞拍了拍赵立安的肩膀以示安慰。

他拍完照已经是中午了，身上的衣服都还没来得及脱，就被拉去了审讯犯人。

犯人用一种下流的眼神打量着赵立安，赵立安咬了咬下唇，笔在纸上点了点：“还不老实交代？缅甸那边的毒品线是怎么回事？”

“警官，你知不知道，你这样子说话，特别性感。”

犯人说完还舔了舔嘴唇，赵立安还没来得及发怒，Jack就突然推门走了进来。

Jack明显听到了犯人的话，他的眼神扫过赵立安身上的女式警服，脸色不禁黑了一分，他快步走到犯人身边，抓住犯人的手臂就直接一扭。

“啊！”

犯人发出一声惨叫，Jack冷冷地瞥了一眼那犯人，赵立安急忙叫侦三队的一个同事把这犯人带到其他的审讯室进行审讯。

眼看着审讯室的门被关上，赵立安才走向Jack：“你怎么来了呀？”

Jack看了一眼赵立安，顺手把审讯室的门反锁，晃了晃手中的便当盒：“来给你送饭。刚刚在门口遇到孟警官了，他说你在审犯人，让我直接进来就好。”

赵立安的双眼放光：“我好饿喔！”

Jack笑了笑，把便当盒放到一边，接着把赵立安搂进怀里：“你这身衣服怎么回事？”

不提还好，一提，赵立安就觉得很羞耻。他扯了扯短裙，说道：“队里要拍宣传照啦……有个小姑娘拍不了，让我帮忙顶替，还没来得及换就要审犯人啦。”

Jack长长地“哦”了一声，手开始不老实地在赵立安的身上乱摸。赵立安的双手抵在他的胸前，声音软糯糯的：“Jack……别闹，好痒。我好饿喔。”

“小个子。”

Jack忽然开口喊赵立安，赵立安下意识地答应了一声。

“我饿了，给吃吗？”

他压低声线在赵立安的耳边低语，赵立安的脸颊立即变得通红，手稍稍地用力推开Jack：“我、我要吃饭啦……”

“乖，先喂饱我，再喂饱你。”

Jack的手探进短裙内，把碍事的打底裤扯下来，沿着内裤的边缘滑进去握住了赵立安两腿之间的疲软撸动着。

私密处突然被人握住，赵立安的脸红得和猴子的屁股有的一拼，他的意识告诉他想要拒绝，可他的身体却不听话地对面前这个自己最熟悉的男人起了反应。

“小个子，你都硬了。”

赵立安咬了咬下唇，道：“是……是又怎样啦！我好歹也是个正常男人好不好！”

Jack轻笑一声把他抱到了审讯用的桌子上，褪下赵立安的内裤，但却没把女式警服的短裙给脱下来，接着他蹲下身子，埋在了赵立安的腿间。

“啊……嗯……”

身下硬挺的物什被纳入温暖而又湿润的口腔之中，赵立安微微张开嘴呻吟着，从他的角度看下去，只能看见短裙拱起一小块。

尽管他看不见Jack的动作，但他清楚地感受到那滑腻的舌头舔过自己的柱身，Jack的手也没闲着，按压着赵立安根部的囊袋。

“Jack……呜……”

赵立安张开嘴巴喊着恋人的名字，在Jack富有技巧的挑逗之下，他很快就泄在了Jack的嘴里，高潮来得突然，赵立安喘息了几秒，而后他猛地反应过来自己全射进了Jack的嘴里，连忙从桌上扯过一张纸巾。

“Jack，快点，吐出来。”

然而他拿着纸巾的手停在了半空，Jack已经把他的东西给吞下去了。赵立安的心里忽然像是流进了一股暖流，他的喉咙哽了一下，Jack发现他的不对劲，握了握他的手：“没事，你的东西不脏。”

午休的时间很短，Jack也没打算怎么折腾赵立安，他环视了一圈审讯室，看见面前的玻璃，走过去用指尖抵了抵发现是单向的，便坏心眼地把赵立安从桌子上抱下来按在了那块单向的玻璃前。

赵立安还没从方才的冲击里缓过来，他透过玻璃看见对面房间正在审讯犯人的同事，身子不禁抖了抖。

“Jack……会被看到的……”

Jack撩起他的裙子，手慢慢地往赵立安的后穴探，在他的身后哄着：“乖，我刚刚看过了，是单面的玻璃。”

赵立安低着头，尽量让自己不要去看玻璃对面审讯的情景。Jack在他的身后帮他做着扩张，没一会儿他的后穴就逐渐湿了，Jack把手指抽出来，带出一片水渍。

Jack进入赵立安的时候，赵立安闷哼一声，感受到身后被缓缓推入一个炽热的物体，情欲逐渐染上他的脸颊，Jack试着抽动了一下，赵立安抬起头来与同事对上视线，虽然知道这是单向玻璃，同事没办法看见自己，但是视线不经意相撞，总是让赵立安产生一种同事在自己的对面看着自己被Jack上的感觉。

“呃嗯……Jack、快点……”

赵立安难耐地扭着腰，迅速地低下头去，他只想让Jack赶紧结束这一场性爱，然而在Jack听来却变了味。

身下的动作突然变得猛烈起来，每一次顶弄都擦过了敏感点，赵立安承受着Jack的顶弄，性器与裙子的布料摩擦，裙子上很快就湿了一小片，布料的颜色变得更深。

“哈啊……Jack……Jack……”

赵立安忘情地喊着Jack的名字，Jack看了一眼被他按在玻璃上肏的赵立安，忽然开口：“宝宝，我感觉我好像在上一个良家妇女。”

突如其来的荤话吓了赵立安一跳，Jack的性器重重地抵在敏感点上，赵立安腿一软便射了出来，白浊溅到了玻璃上，地上也有一些液体，赵立安觉得也许这条裙子也没能避免。

“Jack……你讨厌……”

赵立安被Jack搂在怀里，他是射了，但Jack还没出来，这场荒唐的性爱还没能结束，他靠在Jack怀里忍不住出声骂了Jack一句，但因为声音实在太软，倒有些像撒娇了。

“宝宝，撒娇没有用哦。”

Jack看了一眼审讯室里的时钟，知道午休的时间马上就要过去，于是快速地抽插了十几下，便全部泄在赵立安的后穴里。他缓缓地从赵立安的体内抽出，后穴内的精液没了堵塞，看样子就要流出来，Jack轻轻地拍了一下赵立安的屁股。

“乖，夹紧了。”

他给赵立安穿上内裤和打底裤，又给赵立安把凌乱的衣服整理好，接着把赵立安抱到自己的腿上到椅子那儿坐好，拿过便当盒一口一口地给他喂饭。

赵立安乖巧地吃着，他被Jack折腾了一中午饿得很，有几次他都想放松自己的身子，但只要他微微放松，后穴内的液体就像是要流出来一样，吓得赵立安又把缩紧了自己的身体。

Jack觉得他这样子可爱得很，吃完饭后还搂着赵立安温存了一会儿，走之前咬着赵立安的耳垂轻声哄着。

“宝贝，夹紧了，晚上回家检查。”

FIN.


End file.
